One Hour
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: Dr Dillamond uses his history class to remind his students that they make history. That the way they are seen by others can shape how that person is remembered. And in some cases, the students learn that one hour, one class, can change how you see someone. Shiz-era, musicalverse. Little hints of Fiyeraba. Set between "Popular" and the Lion Cub scene.
1. The Assignment

**One Hour**

**By Vinkunwildflowerqueen**

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Wicked _****is not my property or creation, I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while. **

**AN. This is just a short little thing (7 chapters), but it's all I've got right now... besides a ****_Harry Potter _****one-shot I don't know if it's actually good enough to be posted yet. This isn't fantastic, but I really needed to write something not-depressing after ****_Come What May. _****This is set between Popular and the Lion Cub scene. **

**This was inspired by the ****_One Tree Hill _****season 4 episode "Pictures of You". Thank you to Kelly for helping me decide on the pairs for the assignment.**

**The Assignment**

Dr Jaala Dillamond was exhausted. It had been one of those days where he just wanted to be curled up in his office with a cup of tea and maybe a can or a piece of paper.

But instead, he was in his classroom, trying not to gape at Glinda- no, _Ga_linda (that damn 'Ga' could never come out right) Upland of the Upper Uplands. Miss Upland had just interrupted his lecture on the Great Drought to ask "why do we even have to learn this? I mean, who cares? It's nothing important."

As insane as Dr Dillamond found the question, he would rather this interruption than more cruel words painted across his chalkboard.

"Miss G-Gl-Glinda," he replied, not noticing her flinch at the mispronunciation of her name, sighing deeply as he gained the attention of the rest of the class.

"Do none of you realise why history is so important?"

Miss Elphaba, Dillamond noticed, looked as though she wanted to say something, but she was refraining, for some reason.

"We may be learning about events and dates, but more than anything, history is about _people. _Ladies and gentlemen, _you _are forming history right now."

He saw several of his students exchange looks, and some boys at the back- Fiyero Tiggular included- were not engaged at all.

"Mister Tiggular," he called out to the young man, who startled and sat up straight.

"One day, you will be written into the history books as the King of the Vinkus, I'm sure you know that. But I don't know if you're aware that how you will be remembered in history is already largely shaped by your... activities of the past few years."

"My awesomeness is also helping define history," the young man replied with a smart-assed grin and most of the class laughed.

Dillamond distinctly saw Elphaba roll her eyes, but Galinda giggled and beamed at the boy who- if campus gossip was right- was dating the Vinkun prince.

He cleared his throat to gain back their attention. "Every day, you are all helping form the image of how history will remember you."

There were faint whispers darting across the room, and Dillamond wasn't sure what they were; but when he saw Elphaba stiffen and look away, and Galinda frowned at the girls who had been whispering, he could guess what it was about.

The recent friendship that seemed to struck up between his best student and the popular Miss Upland was a very popular discussion amongst the campus- both students and staff. But Dillamond was pleased if it gave Elphaba an ally. Dare he even say, a friend.

Dillamond decided to abandon his lecture and his lesson plan, and go in a different direction today. They still had forty-five minutes of class, and he had an idea.

"Some of you in this room will go on to do great things. Some of you won't. However, it is the people who know you and that you come into contact with that help shape how you will be remembered. But the image and ideas you have of someone, may be very different from how that person actually is."

His eyes lingered on Elphaba, and she managed a small, weak smile in response.

"Can I have everyone write their name on a piece of paper and pass it to the front of the room, please?"

There was some confusion, but the class did as requested, and Dr Dillamond slipped all the slips of paper into a hat he borrowed from a boy in the front row.

"I am going to draw the names out and put you into pairs. This will be completely at random and there will be _no _changes. When I have paired you, please go and sit with your partner and await further instructions."

He began calling out names and pairing students off.

"Milla, Hob. Pfannee, Amata. Gl-Glinda, Nessarose. Boq, Avaric. Elphaba, Fiyero. Shen-Shen, Tiphanie."

Dillamond didn't miss the expression on Elphaba's face when she was paired Fiyero. For a moment, Dillamond wanted to make an exception to his 'no changes' rule, but he didn't. Instead, he tried to send her an apologetic glance as she turned to find Fiyero.

For a moment it was a battle of the wills to see which of them would move- Fiyero to the front, or Elphaba to the back. Finally, Elphaba got up half-heartedly, stalked to the back of the room, and threw herself into a chair two seats along from Fiyero, looking miserable.

Regaining the class's attention, Dillamond explained the new plan.

"I am going to write five questions on the board. Once you have them written down, I want you and your partner to leave the room and find somewhere, anywhere you want- within reason. Stay out of the dormitories. I'm talking to you two, Miss Hason and Master Jaxon."

The two students, who had been randomly paired together as well being a couple, blushed.

"I want you and your partner to each answer all five questions. Get to know one another a little. Once you've completed all the questions, I want you to borrow a camera from the photography lab and take a photo that represents about the way _you _think your partner should be remembered. Something about the way you see them, the way you think of them once you know them better. Please keep them _appropriate, _or I will fail you and you will be visiting with Madame Morrible. Any questions?"

Dillamond quickly thought up a few simple questions and wrote them on the board, and then sat down at his desk. He watched silently as slowly, the pairs began to trickle out of the room to find a spot.

Boq didn't look very happy to be paired with Avaric- not that Avaric looked very happy to be paired with the Munchkin boy.

Nessarose and Galinda were talking about heading to the local campus cafe and completing the assignment over coffee. Galinda was shooting wistful glances at Fiyero, although she didn't seem to mind being paired with the younger Miss Thropp that much.

"I wish we could switch," Dillamond heard the blonde girl say, as they headed out of the classroom at the same time as Fiyero and Elphaba. "Elphie-"

"If we switched, I'd be with Nessa," Elphaba retorted. "I know everything about Nessa, which would make the assignment pointless."

"It's pointless anyway," Dillamond heard Fiyero mutter and pretended not to hear.

"Let's just get this over with, Tiggular," Elphaba said with a sigh.

"Be nice, you two," Galinda beseeched them. "Come on, Nessa."

As the classroom was finally empty and silent, Dillamond sighed.

Maybe now was a good time to get that cup of tea.

**AN. This is my first time writing Avaric as a student! I just didn't want to make an OC just so Boq had a friend.**

**Part 1 and 2 of my Q&A are now up on YouTube and my blog. Parts 3 and 4 will be up when my internet stops being insanely slow. **

**Also, is anyone good at photoshop? I have the perfect image for the cover of my next fic, but it needs to be... greenified.**


	2. Break the awkward silence with a joke

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Wicked _****is not my property or creation. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while.**

**So each chapter is a question, and split into thirds- 1 scene per pair.**

**Question 1: Break the awkward silence with a joke**

"This is such a dumb lesson. But at least it gets us out of this boring ass lecture."

Boq said nothing, but suppressed a sigh. Of all the people in their history class, he would get stuck with Avaric. When Dr Dillamond had announced that they would be in pairs, Boq had of course hoped that he would be paired with Galinda. And despite the fact he was beginning to tire of Nessa's affections, he wouldn't have minded working with her. But _Avaric. _

"Why don't we just get this over with?" he suggested dully.

"_Or, _we could not and say we did," Avaric returned.

Boq wasn't opposed to that idea, but he still found himself arguing against it. "It may be an impromptu assignment, but Dr Dillamond will still fail us if we don't do it," he pointed out. "And I'd rather not fail."

Avaric sighed. "Whatever, Munchkin. You want to do it, you can. _I'm _going outside to have a smoke."

"It's a _partner _assignment," Boq grumbled, following him, much to Avaric's displeasure. "I can't do it without you."

They headed out of the history building and to a spot at the back where those students who smoked could do so without catching the attention of the staff. The staff all knew the spot existed, but were happy to look the other way.

"You want one?" Avaric offered, holding out his case of cigarettes to Boq.

Boq was startled. "No! Er... no, _thanks," _he corrected himself, inwardly cringing. He knew he had just cemented his position as a geek. One of the uncool kids. One of the kids Galinda would want nothing to do with... even if she apparently _had _become friends with Elphaba.

Avaric shrugged, taking one for himself and lighting it. "Whatever. It'll probably stunt your growth, right?"

He laughed at his own joke, and Boq rolled his eyes. A short joke. Hilarious.

"Look, you don't want to do the assignment, fine. But can you at least give me some answer to the questions, so that _I _can do _my _bit?"

Avaric rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dork. What's the first question, then?"

Boq pulled his notebook out and turned to the page he had written the questions on, clearing his throat.

"Break the awkward silence with a joke."

Avaric's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Awesome."

Boq immediately knew he wasn't going to find this joke funny.

Avaric continued. "OK, A guy is sitting at home alone when he hears a knock on the front door. When he opens the door, he encounters two sheriff's deputies, one of whom asks if he is married and, if so, whether the deputy can see a picture of the wife. The guy says "sure " and shows him a picture of his wife. The deputy looks carefully at the photo and says "I'm sorry, but it looks as though your wife was run over by a carriage." The guy says, "I know, but she has a great personality, is an excellent cook, and lets me play golf whenever I want to!""

He laughed as Boq gaped at him in horror.

"That's not funny!" he managed to get out, and Avaric rolled his eyes as he took another drag on his cigarette.

"Just because you have no sense of humour. What's _your _joke, then?"

Boq thought about that for a moment.

"Two Whales walk into a bar. The first Whale says to the other, "WOOOOOOO. WEEEEEEEEEEOOOOO. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOO." The second Whale says, "Shut up Crian, you're drunk.""

Avaric chucked, despite himself. "Not bad, Munchkin. Not great, but not bad."

Boq couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Once Galinda and Nessa were seated at the local campus cafe, _The White Shell, _and had ordered their coffees, a brief silence fell. Neither girl really spoke often, the common link they had was Elphaba.

"How are you and Bick?" Galinda asked finally.

Nessarose beamed, letting the mispronunciation of Boq's name slide. "Wonderful, thank you. He's just lovely. I can't thank you enough for encouraging him to ask me to the OzDust."

Galinda smiled faintly, feeling a little awkward. After all, she knew why Boq had asked Nessa out. She was just glad it had worked out.

"Well, should we get started?" Nessa suggested, and Galinda agreed.

They opened their notebooks, and Galinda read the first question silently.

"Ok, so we have to tell a joke. Do you want to go first?"

Nessa hesitated. "I don't really know any jokes..."

Galinda smiled sweetly at her. "You must know _some _jokes, Nessa. How about I go first?" she offered, and Nessa agreed.

Galinda didn't know that many jokes, but there was one that one of Fiyero's friends had told them at the _OzDust _the night before.

"An Ant and a Centipede are holding a party. The Ant realizes that they are running low on beer. He offers to head out to buy some more beers. The Centipede says, "No, let me do it. You'd take too long. I have a lot more legs than you - I can do it faster!" After like, half an hour, he's still not back. The Ant wonders, "What's taking him so long?" and decides to head out to investigate. He opens the front door and sees the centipede outside. The Ant asks, "What's taking you so long?" The Centipede replies, "I'm still putting on my shoes.""

Nessa laughed. "I like that one."

"Now, you say one," Galinda urged her.

Nessa hesitated, then nodded.

"Well... there is one joke I know," she said slowly. "If you saw nine Elephants walking down the street with red socks and one Elephant walking down the street with green socks, what would this prove?"

Galinda shook her head with a slight smile. "I don't know. What?"

"That nine out of ten Elephants wear red socks."

Galinda paused for a moment and then giggled slightly. "That's... that's funny."

Nessa smiled and blushed slightly. "Thanks. How do you suppose Fiyero and Elphaba are doing?"

Galinda sighed. "Oh who knows. I _wish _they could get along. I suppose it could be a good thing, them working together. Maybe once they get to know each other, they'll become friends. It would be much easier that way. I hate having them fighting _all _the time, my best friend and my boyfriend."

"Elphaba doesn't get along with many people," Nessa said, almost apologising for her sister.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine," Galinda said confidently. Although she wasn't _that _sure.

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero had started off their "partnership" with, as per their custom, an argument.

Elphaba had suggested they go to the library, but Fiyero refused to step foot inside the building. He suggested his suite, which Elphaba shot down with a simple "No, for so many reasons." Elphaba suggested outside, but Fiyero wanted a spot "less open".

"Because Oz forbid you be seen with the green girl, right?" Elphaba snapped at him.

Fiyero glared at her, but didn't deny it.

"Come on, I know a spot," he finally said, mysteriously and led her away.

"How do _you _'know a spot'? You've been here for like a week," Elphaba demanded.

She followed him nonetheless, although she couldn't say why.

He led the way to a building Elphaba hadn't been in before and into a small room. Elphaba was amazed to see the room filled with clothes, shoes and accessories.

"Um... what _is _this? A secret door to Galinda's closet?"

Fiyero snorted with laughter. "It's the costume room for the school's drama department."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "How have you been here so little time and already know the costume room; and I've been here a semester and I didn't know we had a drama department?!"

"If you get out of the library occasionally, you learn there are other buildings," Fiyero replied and she glared at him.

"Ok, you know what, Tiggular? Can we just be _civil _for one hour and do this assignment?" she demanded.

Fiyero shrugged and sat himself down in an armchair. "Fine, whatever. What's the first question?"

Elphaba sighed tiredly as she found a seat on a bunch of pillows that were in a corner.

"Didn't you write them down?"

"No," Fiyero replied obviously. "I knew you would."

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"We have to tell each other a joke," she said flatly.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She nodded with a sigh.

"Do you even know any jokes?" Fiyero asked. "Because that would imply you had a sense of humour, and I am yet to see any evidence to support that."

"I don't think that _'Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go', _is not a joke or anything worthy of the term 'humour'," Elphaba said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Fiyero had the decency to look sheepish.

"Well, then tell me a joke, Miss Thropp," he said, leaning back in the chair expectantly.

Elphaba lay down against the pillows with a sigh and said nothing for a few moments.

"One day a man was walking down the street and he saw a man with a giant peach for a head. The guy went up to him and said, "Um excuse me, you have a giant peach for a head. What's with that?" The guy with the peach for a head said, "Well, one day I was approached by a witch, who offered to grant me three wishes. First, I told him I wanted to be a rich man, and suddenly some guy handed me a briefcase that was full of money, and now I'm a millionaire. For my second wish, I asked for the most beautiful woman in the world to fall in love with me. That's how I met my wife. For my third wish, I asked for a giant peach for a head."

There was a moment's silence, and then Fiyero laughed.

"That is the worst joke I have ever heard. But I loved it. I'm so stealing that one."

Elphaba managed a small smile. "You tell me a better one, then," she challenged.

Fiyero shrugged easily, sat up straight and looked at her with a grin.

"Three men who were lost in the forest were captured by cannibals. The cannibal king told the prisoners that they could live if they pass a trial. The first step of the trial was to go to the forest and get ten pieces of the same kind of fruit. So all three men went separate ways to gather fruits. The first one came back and said to the king, "I brought ten apples." The king then explained the trial to him. "You have to shove the fruits up your butt without any expression on your face or you'll be eaten." The first apple went in... but on the second one he winced out in pain, so he was killed. The second one arrived and showed the king ten berries. When the king explained the trial to him he thought to himself that this should be easy. He got to eight and on the ninth berry he burst out laughing and was killed. The first guy and the second guy met in heaven. The first one asked, "Why did you laugh, you almost got away with it?" The second one replied, "I couldn't help it, I saw the third guy coming with pineapples."

Fiyero wasn't sure how that joke would go, Galinda would have hated it.

But Elphaba laughed, and Fiyero's grin spread. It was the first time he'd heard her laugh- a genuine, not sarcastic laugh any way, and it was a beautiful sound.

Maybe this class wouldn't be a complete waste of time, after all.

**AN. Elphaba's joke is one that Matthew Perry told on the Ellen show. I find it hilarious. My students did not.**


	3. Describe yourself in 3 words

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Wicked _****is not my property or creation. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while.**

**AN. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! This is just something a little different, a lot lighter. The next fic I'm working on is lighter, but longer! I just couldn't tackle another big, emotional story yet after CWM. They take a lot out of me!**

**Question 2: Describe yourself in 3 words.**

"Shall we go on to the second question?" Nessa suggested to Galinda.

The blonde nodded. "Yes. Although I hope it's something better than telling jokes. Let's see."

She peered at the page to decipher her own handwriting. Writing with pink ink, her signature colour, always seemed like a good idea at the time; but trying to read anything she wrote afterwards was always a struggle.

"Describe yourself in 3 words."

Nessa was already thinking furiously about how to answer. She always hated those types of questions, along with "how would others describe you", because she never knew how to respond.

Galinda was happy about this question. She was by no means modest or unaware of her own attributes and the good things about her personality. But still, she put great thought and concentration into deciding the exactly right three words to describe herself, without making her sound conceited or stuck up.

"Well... goodness me, there's so many words! I think I'll say... friendly, good and beautiful," she said finally and smiled at Nessa with satisfaction.

"I wouldn't argue with any of those," Nessa replied and Galinda beamed.

"Thank you, Nessa. You're very sweet."

Nessa laughed ruefully. "Sweet. I suppose that is a good word to describe myself."

Galinda cocked her head. "You disagree?"

Nessa sighed and gave a small shrug. "No, I suppose it's true. People are always describing me as sweet. I'm afraid it comes across as being boring or naive instead."

Galinda immediately shook her head. "No! It's a _good _thing, not at all boring. It means you're considerate of others, which you _are. _I can tell that, even if we don't know each other that well."

Nessa blushed prettily. "Well, thank you."

"So, what other two words would you choose?" Galinda urged gently.

Nessa hesitated. "Quiet, I suppose. And... I don't know. It's difficult."

"Well, you know you're beautiful. Everyone thinks so," Galinda told her. "Tragically beautiful."

Nessa did know, she'd heard it her entire life.

"I suppose that will do," she nodded. "So, beautiful, sweet and quiet."

Then she frowned at her paper. "What do you suppose is the point of this? The lesson, I mean."

Galinda shrugged. "I don't know. Do you really think the way people see you determines the way history remembers you?"

"I've never really thought about it. But I do like the idea of getting to know our classmates. And you are Elphaba's friend, after all."

Galinda beamed. "I agree. We should all be friends, I think."

Then her face lit up as she had an idea. "You and Bick should double date with Fiyero and I!"

Nessa was surprised, Galinda and Fiyero were much more popular than either her or Boq. She appreciated the offer, but she was sure the pretty blonde was just being polite.

"That would be lovely," she simply replied.

"If we could find a date for Elphaba, it could be the six of us. But Fabala would never agree."

"I'm working on it," Galinda reassured her. "I just have to find the right boy for her."

"What about one of Fiyero's friends?" Nessa suggested.

Galinda made a face. "No. None of them are good enough for Elphie."

Nessa thought of Fiyero's friends that she knew of, Avaric and others similar and had to agree. She knew their father wouldn't want Avaric associated with their family in anyway. And Avaric was always so awful to Elphaba, no, they wouldn't do at all.

"You'll never convince Elphaba anyway, no matter who it was," Nessa said confidently.

Galinda sighed. "True," she admitted. "But I'm not giving up hope. I think we should get some cake before we go on to the next question. What do you think?"

Nessa agreed. "Cake sounds lovely."

* * *

When Elphaba read out the second question, Fiyero chuckled.

"These aren't hard questions. Describe myself in three words. Easy. Handsome, scandalacious, perfect."

Elphaba just stared at him. "That's _really_ how you think of yourself?"

He shrugged modestly. "It's hard being me," he said modestly and she rolled her eyes.

"Why not shallow, self-absorbed and egotistic?" she shot back at him.

Fiyero's mouth tightened. "I thought we agreed to be civil," he said tightly, and Elphaba paused.

"You're right. I'm sorry," she said with difficulty. "But can you take this seriously, please?"

Fiyero sighed. "Fine."

"Three words to describe yourself. How _you _see yourself. Not how you want the world to see you."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. Ok, handsome- don't look at me like that. Fun, and... stylish."

Elphaba regarded him for a long moment. "Better. More honest, at least. Shallow, but more honest."

Fiyero felt uncomfortable under her gaze.

"What's your answer?" he asked, making an effort to change the subject. "Three words to describe yourself."

"Green."

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "Um, that's only one word Thropp."

"That's all I need," Elphaba replied stubbornly, making notes in her notebook.

He scoffed. "Oh, come off it. Surely you can think of another two words to describe yourself."

"And what would be the point of that?" Elphaba returned sharply, her head shooting up. "No matter what words I use to describe myself, 'green' is all people will see. That's the only way I'm going to be remembered, as the weird green girl. And you can't deny that."

Fiyero fell silent. He couldn't deny that.

"Smart."

Elphaba met his gaze across the room. "Excuse me?"

Fiyero shrugged sheepishly. "You're smart. That's another word. And... sarcastic."

Elphaba was quiet for a long moment. "Thank you?"

An awkward silence fell. Neither was used to Fiyero complimenting Elphaba and neither was really sure if being described as "sarcastic" was a compliment or not. Finally, Fiyero hastily cleared his throat.

"So, ok. Are we done with this question now?"

Elphaba looked at her paper, with Fiyero's three words- as moronic as she considered the words he had chosen- written in the space for question two; followed by the single word for her own answer. Green.

She hesitated another moment, and then slowly lifted her pen and wrote another two words. Smart. And sarcastic, although she still wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Her father certainly didn't.

"Yeah. I guess we are," she finally said quietly.

* * *

Avaric snorted when he heard the question.

"This is such crap."

Boq sighed wearily. "Yes, you've made that clear."

"I mean, whatever the supposed point of this lesson is, how is the way _we _describe ourselves going to help... history... or whatever shit the old Goat was rambling on about."

"The point is that we make history," Boq explained for the thousandth time, his patience growing thin. "The way people see us affects how we are remembered in history."

Avaric shrugged. "Whatever. So again, why should we describe ourselves? Wouldn't it make sense for the other person to describe us in three words?"

Boq blinked. It almost sounded like Avaric had just made a logical point.

"I think the point is the way we see ourselves and think about ourselves says a lot about us," he said slowly. "The way I describe myself might be different to how you would describe me, so we get to know each other better. You might think of me differently because of the three words I use to describe myself."

Avaric looked bored. And highly sceptical. "I doubt it."

"Well, you go first then," Boq said irritably. "Describe yourself in three words. Go."

"Easy," he said confidently. "I'm handsome, popular and awesome."

Like Fiyero's initial response, Avaric's answer was shallow. Unlike Elphaba however, Boq didn't care enough to challenge him for another answer.

"Great. Awesome," he muttered, writing it down and once again cursing his misfortune to get stuck with Avaric as a partner.

"So, Munchkin? What's your answer?"

Boq shrugged. "Nice, I guess. Smart. And short," he added gloomily, resorting to the default descriptor everyone used for him, no matter how much he protested that he was actually tall for a Munchkin.

It occurred to Boq as he stared at his three words that the three words that summed him up, was everything that made Galinda look right through him to people like Fiyero Tiggular; who was the complete opposite of Boq.

Actually, that wasn't fair, Boq admitted to himself with a sigh. He didn't know Fiyero very well, and for all he knew, Fiyero _was _nice. Boq hoped he was, he didn't think Galinda would be with someone who was a horrendible person. Just apparently, Boq was _too _nice. Which was what had gotten him into this whole mess with Nessa.

Boq was startled from his musings as Avaric laughed throatily. "Yeah, you _are _short," he snorted as though it was a great joke.

"I'm tall for a Munchkin," Boq protested weakly, but he was ignored.

Avaric threw his cigarette to the ground and stamped it out. "I need a drink to get through the rest of this pathetic class."

"I... I don't think we should go to a bar," Boq said awkwardly, and Avaric laughed.

"No shit, shrimp. You think I want to be seen drinking in public with a geek like _you? _No, let's go to my dorm. I've got a stash."

That didn't surprise Boq in the least.

"I don't want-"

"Come on. Don't be such a stick in the mud," Avaric cut off his protests, and walked away before Boq could form any further arguments.

With a huge sigh, Boq wearily and half-heartedly followed him. This was going to be the longest hour of his life.


	4. Admit something that worries you

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine!**

**AN. Chapter 4 may be late on Sunday. Because this weekend I'll be IN NEW ZEALAND SEEING WICKED! So, I'll try and update Sunday morning as per usual, but if I can't, I'll post on Sunday night when I get home.**

**Question 3: Admit something that worries you or that you are afraid of.**

"Let me read the next question," Fiyero offered.

Elphaba was surprised, but obediently tossed her notebook across to him.

Fiyero flicked through the pages, letting out a low whistle as he turned page after page of notes in Elphaba's tiny, neat handwriting.

"Wow. I'm definitely coming to you come final time."

"I don't let people borrow my notes," Elphaba said flatly.

Fiyero didn't know what to say to that, so he just flicked through the pages faster until he found the questions she had copied off the board.

"Question three. Admit something that worries you or that you are afraid of," he read aloud. Then he scoffed.

"Well, that's a waste. You're not afraid of anything."

Elphaba kept her jaw firmly shut and lowered her eyes. She was conflicted here. She tried to make it a point not to show any fear or vulnerability to anyone. Because otherwise it could be used against you. Probably the most vulnerable she'd been in recent memory- if not ever- was with Galinda the night they had become friends.

And she wasn't sure if she could trust Fiyero with anything that personal.

"What about you?" she asked, deflecting the attention away from herself.

There was a pause, and Elphaba figured either he wouldn't respond, or would respond with something meaningless and shallow.

"Fire."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow slightly, not wanting to appear sceptical or mocking now that he actually seemed to be taking this seriously.

"Fire?" she repeated. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Why is anyone afraid of anything?"

Elphaba could have responded with a spiel about the psychology behind phobias and what they meant; but she restrained herself.

"Did... did you have a bad experience as a child?"

"Nope. Just one of those things, I guess. So, what should I write for your answer? 'Nothing, I am Elphaba the Fearless Green Girl. I fear nothing and all fear me'?"

Elphaba glared at him.

"What? I'm being serious here," he defended himself. "I mean, I'm right, aren't I? You're not afraid of anything. You don't seem afraid of anything. Nothing ever gets to you... just look at the night we met."

When she had danced alone at the OzDust. Not technically when they had actually met, but Elphaba let that slide.

What he had said wasn't technically true, but Elphaba was pleased that the image she was trying to present to the rest of the world seemed to be working.

But she didn't want to put that down as an answer, however unofficial this assignment was.

"Water. I don't like water. Deep water, anyway," she said finally.

She was fully expecting Fiyero to comment on that, or make a joke about it. And he did, but it wasn't the joke she was imagining.

"So, all we need is someone who fears earth and someone who fears wind, and we have all four elements."

Elphaba didn't know how to react for a moment, and then she chuckled slightly.

"I've never heard of anyone being afraid of _air."_

"What about really high winds?" Fiyero suggested and she laughed again.

When she'd calmed down, she readjusted herself on her pile of pillows and sighed slightly. "Is that it? Are those our answers?"

"I guess," Fiyero agreed. He hesitated for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

Elphaba eyed him warily. "I suppose."

"Is there a reason why you fear water?"

"No," she replied shortly.

If this had been anyone but Fiyero... and by that she meant Galinda or Nessa, she might have opened up more on this question. There were other things that worried her, although she pretended they didn't.

Her worry that she _was _responsible for her mother's death and her sister's fate. Fear that her life would never amount to anything, because she knew how limited her future was as Nessa's caretaker. As much as she loved her sister.

Elphaba could tell Fiyero didn't believe her answer.

"You know, this isn't like you tell me you almost drowned as a child and then I try and drown you in the bathtub," he told her lightly.

"Well, that's comforting," she replied dryly.

"All I'm saying is that... you can trust me. For the purpose of this assignment, at least. Nothing you say will leave this room. And if it does, you can always inflict the pink wrath of Galinda on me," he offered.

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh slightly at that image.

But she said nothing.

And as brainless as Fiyero acted, he wasn't an idiot. He could tell that it would take a step on his part before Elphaba might reveal something personal.

The question might be asked why he even cared. Fiyero was certainly wondering that himself. But now they had started, he was curious about this green girl. And he _was _dating her best friend and roommate, and Fiyero had always been curious what had bonded the two very different girls.

"Do you want to know something that worries me?"

As she paused, he grinned. "You're fighting against making a sarcastic comment, aren't you?"

"Not just one," she admitted.

"I'll give you one shot," he offered. He'd never tell her, but he often found her comments hilarious. Mostly when they weren't directed at him.

"The moment's gone," she complained. "But I'll save it for when the time comes."

Fiyero decided he'd allow that.

"I'm worried that I'm going to waste my life."

Elphaba looked at him in surprise. "Aren't you already doing that?" she said without thinking and then inwardly cringed, remembering their agreement to be civil.

But Fiyero didn't retort or snap at her. It was no secret what Elphaba thought of his "Dancing Through Life" attitude and behaviour.

"I'm going to count this as that one shot," he said easily.

But he didn't elaborate as to what he meant, he simply left his words hanging in the air between them; leaving Elphaba to wonder what he meant, and leaving Fiyero doubting his decision to say anything in the first place.

* * *

Avaric had a very high opinion of himself. So when it came time that Boq prodded him for an answer to the third question as they sat in Avaric's dorm room- Avaric lounging on the bed drinking a bottle of beer as Boq sat tentatively on the obviously unused desk chair, an untouched, unopened bottle of beer on the desk before him- Avaric conveniently forgot about the time a friend had taped a large (fake) spider to his door one night so that when Avaric opened the door the next morning, the spider was the first thing he had seen; that had caused him to scream so loudly two other boys came to investigate and found that Avaric had jumped so far back from the door he had fallen over and hit his head on the corner of the closet.

"Nothing," he said confidently.

"Nothing?" Boq repeated, trying not to show how sceptical he was about the truthfulness of that answer.

Avaric seemed to notice anyway and glared fiercely at him. "Nothing."

"Ok, nothing," Boq hastily agreed and wrote it down.

Avaric's interest and commitment to this assignment seemed to alternate from moment to moment, and clearly at the moment he was more interested in his beer than anything else.

He ignored Boq, settling himself on his bed and closing his eyes.

Boq felt even more awkward if that were possible.

"Um... do you want to know mine?"

"Your what?" Avaric replied without opening his eyes.

"My... my answer. What I'm afraid of."

Boq secretly hoped he wouldn't. He was sure that this information in Avaric's hands could only be a bad thing.

"Whatever."

The temptation to give a fake answer was overwhelming, but not as strong as Boq's desire to take this assignment seriously.

"Heights. I hate heights," he admitted after a moment's pause.

That made Avaric open his eyes and look over at the Munchkin boy, a wide grin on his face. Boq was alarmed, suddenly having visions of Avaric hanging him from a flagpole or something similar.

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Boq answered cautiously.

Avaric laughed. "That is_ hilarious."_

Boq was confused. "Um... why?" he asked as Avaric continued laughing.

"Because- because you're so _short!" _Avaric gasped, laughing harder. He almost fell off the bed, he was laughing so hard.

Boq was now just annoyed.

"You're afraid of heights. The shrimp is afraid of heights! So, you can't be three feet off the ground?"

Boq gritted his teeth. "Yes, the irony is hilarious. Can we move on now?"

Avaric chortled. "I don't know about that irony crap, but that shit is funny! Oz Dammit, I spilled my beer from laughing. Are you going to drink yours?"

Boq passed his bottle over in silence. He really hated this assignment.

* * *

Galinda was using this question to demonstrate a rare display of depth. This was the side Elphaba actually found not irritating, and the side few saw. Fiyero had not, as yet.

But the blonde was finding Nessa easy to talk to, maybe even easier than Elphaba. Or maybe it was just because Nessa was less sarcastic than her sister.

"I worry..." she said slowly, nursing her cappuccino, and looking at the ceiling of the cafe thoughtfully.

"I worry about not being liked."

Nessarose actually laughed slightly. "Galinda, that's ridiculous! Everyone loves you!"

"I know," Galinda said matter-of-factly. "But sometimes I wonder if they really like me, or if they like me because... I'm pretty, or popular, or wealthy."

Nessa nodded slowly. "I understand that. Sometimes I wonder if people are my friends because of me, or because they feel sorry for me. About my chair."

Galinda smiled sweetly at her. "Nessa, you surely must have lots of friends back home!"

"Not really," Nessa confessed. "Only a few girls. And Elphaba."

Galinda thought about that, and realised what Nessa wasn't saying. That, at least in her mind, Elphaba was another reason for Nessa's lack of friends.

"Well, you have friends here," Galinda urged.

Nessa's face brightened. "I have Boq!"

Galinda smiled, ignoring the small twinge of guilt.

"Yes, you do."

"You must have a few friends you don't worry about why they like you," Nessa said, redirecting the conversation back to Galinda.

"Well, Elphie," Galinda giggled.

Nessa giggled too. "Yes, Elphaba doesn't like many people at all, let alone for superficial reasons."

Galinda nodded in agreement, she knew that much.

"So, what's your answer, Nessa? What worries you?"

Nessarose lowered her eyes. "I'm not sure if it's a worry or a fear..."

"That doesn't matter," Galinda encouraged her gently.

Nessa bit her lip. "I worry about... about being alone."

Galinda frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"About dying alone," Nessa elaborated quietly and Galinda was horrified.

"Nessarose! Why would you even worry about that?!" she demanded incredulously.

"Why shouldn't I?" Nessa asked.

"Boq-" Nessa stopped, took a deep breath and started again. "Boq is the first boy that's ever asked me out, ever shown any interest in me. My whole life, everyone's told me how beautiful I am, but no one has ever wanted to date me. Because of this Oz awful chair!" she exclaimed, and then looked around hastily, just realising how loud she had spoken.

Galinda leaned forward. "Nessa, you're what, eighteen?"

"How old were you when you started dating?" Nessa asked her pointedly.

Galinda flushed guiltily. "Fifteen," she admitted. "But teenage boys are idiots, everyone knows that. I'm sure that... if not Bick- _Boq_, you'll meet someone who will love you, chair or no chair."

"And if I don't?" Nessa asked softly, tears in her eyes that she was desperately trying to fight.

Galinda didn't know what to tell her.

"I really want to get married and have children," Nessa admitted. "More than anything."

"You will," Galinda said confidently. "You're going to meet a _gorgeous _guy who will fall head over heels in love with you, get married- and invite me of course- and have beautiful, _beautiful _children!"

She said it so certainly that Nessa laughed.

"Or," Galinda continued. "Boq will propose one day after we graduate, and you two will have beautiful... but very short children."

Nessa laughed even harder, blushing furiously. But her eyes were shining and she no longer looked like she was about to cry.

"Thank you," she said.

Galinda beamed. "You're welcome."


	5. Where do you see yourself in 10 years?

**DISCLAIMER: Still not mine!**

**AN. I'm home! You guys... Wicked is still as glorious and magical as ever. We got to see and meet all the cast, and New Zealand is just a lovely place. There was a small incident where I cried all through the curtain call of the night show because it only clicked at the end that I wouldn't see the show again for 7 months and it was my last show with the fabulous Suzie Mathers as Glinda. You know, the usual. **

**There will be a blog post (video?) up when I get a sec (with photos), but to sum up in the meantime: New Zealand is lovely, Wicked is the greatest, and Jemma Rix is still the most amazifying, fantabulous Elphaba ever. The End. :D**

**Question 4: Where do you see yourself being in 10 years?**

By the time Boq was able to successfully move them along to the fourth question, Avaric was more enthusiastic and cooperative- more than likely due to the three beers he had consumed by that point.

"Where do you see yourself being in ten years?"

Avaric grinned happily. "That is an easy question!"

As Boq waited expectantly, and perhaps foolishly optimistically, Avaric began to paint a picture of his future.

"Well, obviously, I'm going to be even more awesome than I already am," he began. "In ten years, I'll be successful... rich... have dozens of beautiful girls swooning at my feet," he grinned.

"I'll be invited to every party, but the best parties will be my own. That's where I am in ten years."

It was in that moment Boq realised why he and Avaric would never- or could ever- become friends. Not because they were from different social classes, or the fact that Avaric was a complete ass; but because to Boq, the picture Avaric painted seemed boring as hell and completely meaningless.

"Oh, right. That sounds..."

Boq trailed off uncertainly, but Avaric wasn't looking for a response.

"I think in ten years' time, I hope I have a family," Boq said, although Avaric hadn't asked for his answer.

"You know, married with a few kids. Maybe with a little farm in Munchkinland... somewhere we can settle down, build a home and raise our family. Grow a few crops-"

"Tobacco?" Avaric asked interestedly. It was probably the most interest he'd ever shown in farming.

Boq blinked. "Uh... I was thinking corn. Potatoes... but you know, I could," he said thoughtfully. "We import our tobacco from the Glikkus... there'd be a local market for it..."

"Well, if you do and need investors, let me know."

Boq was stunned. "You'd invest in a tobacco crop?!" he said in disbelief.

Avaric shrugged. "For a cut of the profits," he replied and Boq rolled his eyes knowingly. That sounded more realistic.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," he said dryly.

"So, who's this wife of yours in this future you're planning? Miss Thropp or Miss Upland?" Avaric asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Boq reddened. Either way he was doomed. If he said Galinda, he wouldn't put it past Avaric to tell Nessarose and he'd hurt her. If he said Nessa... well, he wouldn't put it past Avaric to tell Nessarose that either. And then she'd think _he _thought they had a future, and that wasn't fair to her.

"Just anyone, I guess. You never know," he finally replied vaguely. "Ten years is a long time."

Avaric grinned as though he knew the truth.

* * *

Fiyero frowned in distaste. "That's such a stupid question. How are we supposed to know where we'll be in ten years? What are we, psychic? They expect us to have visions of our future?"

Elphaba shifted uncomfortably.

"The question is supposed to reveal where we _want _to be in ten years. The direction we have for our life. Our goals, our dreams."

Fiyero got the impression she doubted he had any of that. And well... she was right, although he was loath to admit it.

Ten years... there was every chance that in ten years time he could be king, although he severely hoped not- and not just because he didn't want anything to happen to his parents.

"Well, I hope in ten years, I'm exactly the way I am now."

Elphaba looked at him sceptically. "You do? Really? You don't want your life to be _any_ different?"

"Nope," he insisted, forcing cheer into his voice. "I plan to continue dancing through life for a very long time yet."

Elphaba let it drop, but she didn't believe him for an instant.

"What about you?" Fiyero asked. "Where do you plan to be in ten years? Lawyer, Sorceress, Grand Vizier to the Wizard of Oz?"

Elphaba didn't smile. "I know exactly where I'll be in ten years. And twenty and thirty."

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "Wow. You're _that_ organised? Or you _are_ psychic?"

Elphaba ignored him. "I'll be doing the exact same thing I've done my whole life. Care for Nessa. That's my future. It's foolish to hope or dream about anything else."

Fiyero just stared at her.

"You're joking, right?"

The stern look on her face told him she wasn't.

"But... you could do anything. With your grades... you're really going to be happy spending your whole life looking after your sister?"

"My happiness isn't important," Elphaba replied dismissively. "And besides, knowing Nessa is taken care of will make me happy, and I don't trust anyone to do it but me. My father doesn't trust anyone," she admitted.

"But you?" Fiyero finished for her.

Elphaba said nothing. She wasn't even sure about that.

"That's really your future? Caring for Nessa?"

Elphaba gave a small shrug. "Caring for Nessa, running the household. Pretty much."

Fiyero couldn't fathom it. It seemed ridiculous to him that someone like Elphaba, who was admittedly brilliant even if she annoyed the hell out of him; was going to spend her entire life tending to the every need and whim of her father and sister.

And Elphaba said he was wasting _his _life.

"That... that really sucks," he said honestly.

"Don't feel sorry for me, your pity isn't necessary," she said through narrowed eyes. "I don't mind caring for my sister. She's family. And I practically raised her."

"I just... I sympathise," he said simply. "I know what it's like to have your future decided for you."

Elphaba balked. She had something in common with Fiyero Tiggular. Today was just full of surprises.

* * *

Unlike her boyfriend, Galinda quite liked this question. She _loved _this question. Thinking about her future was one of her favourite hobbies.

"In ten years, life will be perfect. I'll have everything I've ever dreamed of," she said happily.

Nessa laughed lightly. "And what is that exactly?"

"Well, I'll be married of course," the blonde explained happily. "I think by that time we'll have been married for a few years, probably have at least _one _child, maybe two. And of course, we'll be _blissfully _happy."

Nessa smiled. "That seems nice," she agreed, somewhat wistfully. "So, you want two children?"

Galinda thought about that carefully. "Well, I'd like at _least _two. I mean, sometimes I think I'll have a houseful! But then again, I can't imagine what that would do to my body! So maybe just two... or three. I think it would be nice for my children to have a sibling. You enjoy having Elphaba as a sister, don't you?"

"Well, Elphaba practically _raised _me," Nessa replied. "She's done everything for me, and looked out for me."

Galinda noticed that Nessa never actually answered the question with a yes or no.

"It's just being an only child can be awfully lonely," Galinda explained simply.

Nessa could only imagine. "Would you want a boy and a girl?"

"That sounds perfect," Galinda agreed. "Or two little girls... I just want _a _girl. My Momsie and I have such a wonderful relationship, I'd love to have that with my own daughter. I mean, if I get blessed with two sons, I'm sure I'd be just as thrillified but I really want a daughter."

"So you can dress her in pink?" Nessa asked knowingly.

"Guilty," Galinda laughed sheepishly. "You just see _so _much adorable baby things in pink!" she defended herself.

Nessa couldn't argue with that.

"So, what about you Nessa? Where will you be in ten years?"

Nessa was very much like her sister in this aspect. She knew exactly what her future held. The difference was that Nessa was much happier about what awaited her.

"In ten years I'll be working with my father to govern Munchkinland," she answered matter-of-factly. "Hopefully, I won't actually be_ Governor _yet, I hope for my Father's sake that doesn't happen for quite some time. But I'm going to start learning as soon as I graduate and I expect I'll eventually work alongside him before he resigns the position to me."

Galinda cocked her head. "You'll take over from your father? Not Elphie?"

"No, of course not. Elphaba's-" Nessa spoke without thinking and then hastily stopped herself.

"Green?" Galinda guessed softly, and Nessa avoided her gaze, blushing.

"So, I expect that's where I'll be in ten years," Nessa continued as though she'd never said anything. "And I hope I'm with someone who loves me. Maybe married with a family."

Galinda smiled softly. "It sounds like a wonderful life, Nessa. I hope you get that."

Nessa did too.


	6. Tell your partner a secret

**DISCLAIMER: Still not mine.**

**AN. Only one more chapter after this!**

**Question 5: Tell your partner a secret.**

Nessa frowned at her notebook, as though if she stared hard enough at the words the question might change.

"What's wrong?" Galinda asked.

"I don't know if I _have _a secret," Nessa admitted. "I wouldn't know what to say."

"Would you like me to go first?" Galinda offered excitedly. "I have a wonderful secret!"

Nessa looked surprised, curious and grateful all at once as she nodded.

"Sure."

Galinda's face was alight as she leaned towards Nessa conspiratorially. She looked around carefully to see if anyone was within earshot, before speaking. There was a sense of déjà vu as she echoed the words she had confided to the older Thropp sister just not much more than a week ago.

"Fiyero and I are going to be married!"

Nessa was as surprised as her sister had been, and unknowingly gave the same response as her sister.

"He's asked you already?"

"Well, he doesn't know yet," Galinda admitted, slightly less giddy than she had been when she had confessed the same to Elphaba.

"But I just _know _it's true. We're so perfect together!"

Nessa gave an awkward smile. "You are," she agreed. "I'm sure you'd make a wonderful Vinkun princess."

Galinda giggled at the idea. "That's every girl's dream, isn't it?"

"To be a princess? I don't know. I'm quite happy simply to be Governor one day. And I somehow can't imagine Elphaba ever dreaming about being a princess."

Galinda laughed too.

"No, I can't imagine that either," she agreed. "Alright, Nessa. It's your turn. Can you think of something? It doesn't have to be anything big. Or if you do... you can confide in me. I promise. I won't tell anyone."

Somehow, Nessa believed her. Maybe it was the fact that Elphaba was friends with the blonde, and Elphaba was known for being a people person. Nessa could never remember Elphaba having any friends before, so the fact she had formed a friendship with Galinda spoke volumes to Nessarose.

And as much as Nessa loved her sister, there were things she couldn't say to her. Because although Elphaba would comfort her and reassure her, it wouldn't mean anything. Elphaba was her older sister, it was practically her job to comfort her... and what did Elphaba know about these things anyway?

"I don't think Boq likes me as much as I like him," Nessa said softly, lowering her gaze. "I mean, he's sweet and he's nice to me, but... I don't think he cares about me as much as I first thought."

"Oh Nessa, that's ridiculous!" Galinda said immediately, squishing down a wave of guilt.

"I'm sure Bick... _Boq _is crazy about you! Besides, you're beautiful and sweet. He's lucky to have you. Why would he be dating you if he didn't care about you?"

Nessa forced a smile. In her mind, "beautiful and sweet" was all very well, but she knew there was one reason why Boq would be with her. Pity. She got it all the time- for having no mother, for having Elphaba as a sister, for being stuck in this chair. And she suspected it was the latter that kept Boq with her, if he truly didn't care for her the way she did for him.

Nessa couldn't help but feel if she could walk, if she could be better, more independent, more... like Galinda, she and Boq could be happy. Sometimes Nessa felt like he was with her out of pity, or obligation. Like the fact she couldn't walk meant she wouldn't be able to take the truth, if he didn't... if he couldn't love her.

"I don't think it is enough," she said quietly.

Galinda looked at her thoughtfully, then looked at the last thing written in the notebook where the assignment was outlined and had an idea.

"Let's go."

"Go where?" Nessa frowned.

"You'll see," Galinda said mysteriously.

* * *

The costume room was silent.

Five words hung heavy in the air. _Tell your partner a secret._

In Elphaba's mind, she had already shared far too much with Fiyero, and wasn't eager to have to say anything else. And Fiyero just wasn't sure what to say. Elphaba wasn't his first choice to confide in. Even if they _had _found some common ground.

But he knew enough by now to know that Elphaba wasn't going to give up anything before he did. He supposed it was self-defence, so if anything she said was used against her, she had some leverage over him. Even though Fiyero was pretty sure she'd be able to kick his ass, especially if she used magic.

"So, I'll go first, shall I?"

Even from across the room, Elphaba looked uncomfortably tense to him.

"We can just skip this one," she said quietly.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Come on, Thropp. It doesn't have to be that big deal. Just something little."

"I don't have any secrets," Elphaba said bluntly, lying through her teeth.

Fiyero doubted that. "Elphaba, seriously. Just _something."_

"Why is this so important to you?" she demanded suspiciously. "I should think you'd be thrillified to skip part of the assignment."

Fiyero faltered momentarily. "I... I don't know. I just don't think it's that big of a drama, sharing secrets. Any of this. And... it hasn't been that bad so far, right? The assignment. As far as school work goes, I mean. And like I said, I don't think Dillamond is expecting deep, dark secrets. Just something. You must have _something _that can count."

Elphaba crossed her arms and said nothing, avoiding his gaze.

"Fine, I'll tell you one of my secrets and if you don't want to share, that's fine. I don't care."

"If you don't care why are you telling me one of yours?" Elphaba asked quietly.

Fiyero didn't know what to say.

"Maybe because this assignment hasn't been that bad. Getting to know you hasn't been that bad," he admitted. "And maybe even if I had a little secret, I feel I can trust you with it."

She finally looked at him. "A little secret? What is a little secret in your mind?"

Fiyero thought about that, deciding exactly what to tell her. Finally, he decided on something that probably wouldn't surprise her, but he hadn't actually ever told anyone before. Which was the definition of a secret, right?

"I don't want to be king."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You don't want to be king?! What do you mean?"

He chuckled. "What do you think it means? I don't want to be king."

"But... _why?!"_

Fiyero found it quite funny how hard she was apparently finding to comprehend this. But he didn't let it show, in case she got mad. Because mad Elphaba... was actually scary. Not that he would ever admit that.

He shrugged. "Doesn't seem like fun."

She stared at him. "It doesn't seem like _fun?!"_

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say in incredulous tones?"

Her eyes narrowed, so he hastily moved on.

"Look, I just... all I'm saying is being king is not what I would choose to do."

"I'm pretty sure the point of being royalty is that you don't have a choice," Elphaba retorted.

"Which is my point," Fiyero countered.

Elphaba fell silent, remembering their earlier discussion about their futures.

"You could do so much good as king. Really make a difference."

"See, you mean "could" as in I will have the _power_ to make a difference. Not the _ability _to make a difference."

"How do you know what I mean?" Elphaba demanded.

Fiyero looked at her in interest.

"Well, which is it? How do you mean it?"

Elphaba studied him for a long time, until he felt _really _uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Both."

He frowned. "Seriously?"

He'd quite often had the "you have the power to do good" speech before, but he didn't think he'd ever met someone who believed he had the ability to do good. That he would personally be able to make a difference because of who he was a person and not just his title.

"Of course you're going to have the _power _to make a difference, which you shouldn't take lightly. So many people have the _ability _to make a difference but don't have the power to do so. But you have to choose to use that power. But yes... I think you have the ability to make a difference and do good. Or you could have. If you focus and stop with this Dancing Through Life crap."

Fiyero let the dig at his life philosophy slide.

"Well, you're one of a few people who actually think that then. OK, so are you going to tell me anything or not? You don't have to."

Elphaba fell silent, so Fiyero figured she wasn't going to say anything.

"You were wrong, you know."

"I'm shocked. What was I wrong about?" he asked.

"Earlier. When you said nothing gets to me. You're wrong."

Fiyero said nothing, not sure what the right thing to say was.

Elphaba still wasn't looking at him, just vaguely in his direction.

"All the names people call me. They hurt. I'm used to them, but they still hurt. I just refuse to give them the satisfaction of knowing I care."

Fiyero knew enough to know that in Elphaba's mind, this was a _huge _secret. She was, in a way, giving up some of her power.

He remembered what he and Galinda had mentioned the night they watched Elphaba dance by herself in the middle of the OzDust.

_"I'll say this much for her- she doesn't give a twig what anyone else thinks."_

_"Of course she does. She just pretends not to."_

"Well... it works. And I think... you shouldn't have to be used to it. They're just jerks... and I'm probably one of them," he realised as an afterthought, cringing slightly and feeling guilty.

Elphaba smirked slightly. "There are worse ones than you. If "green girl" is the worst insult you can come up with, I think you have bigger issues."

Fiyero rolled his eyes, but he did surprisingly feel better.

Then he looked at her with a grin, and a look in his eye Elphaba didn't like.

"I have an idea for your photo."

* * *

By this time, Avaric was halfway through his third beer, and Boq was really over this.

"Tell your partner a secret," he read aloud, not really sure if Avaric was listening or was going to answer.

There was a pause and then Avaric belched.

"I am awesome."

Boq blinked. "Erm... ok."

"That's my secret," Avaric explained.

Boq frowned. "I don't think that... you know what, fine," he sighed, giving up. "That's great. Great secret."

Avaric glanced over at him. "What's yours? That you're in love with Galinda?"

The Munchkin boy gaped at him, even as his face turned bright red.

"_What?!"_

How could Avaric know that was what Boq had been thinking of?

"Although," Avaric continued, draining his beer bottle. "I don't think that counts. Because that's not a secret to anyone. Except your crippled fake girlfriend."

"Don't talk like that about Nessarose," Boq said in annoyance.

Avaric raised an eyebrow. "What? Crippled? Because she is. Or your fake girlfriend? Because she's that too."

"No-" Boq tried to defend himself.

"Really?" Avaric asked sceptically.

Boq hesitated. "Look, it's complicated."

"What's complicated?" Avaric demanded. "You have the hots for Galinda, right? Which, you know, I get, because she's a babe. But you know she's _way _out of your league, right?"

Boq spluttered, but Avaric didn't wait for an answer before continuing.

"So, now you're with the Thropp girl- the non-green one."

"Nessarose," Boq interrupted weakly.

"Whatever. And even though she's probably just as hot as Galinda, she's more in your league because of the cripple thing. But you still want Galinda. So the question is, why are you still with the cripple instead of making a move on Galinda?"

"I don't want to hurt Nessarose," Boq admitted. "She's really nice. And besides, Galinda's with Fiyero. She doesn't even know I exist. She doesn't even know my name."

"Sure she does, Bick," Avaric said dismissively.

"It's _Boq," _Boq corrected him wearily.

"Whatever. But if you want my advice-"

"I really, really don't."

"- You should dump the girl. Tiggular isn't known for long relationships so Galinda will be free sooner or later. And if she does become single and you're still with the other girl, it will all blow up in your face," Avaric predicted.

"You... you think I have a chance with Galinda?" Boq asked hopefully.

Avaric scoffed. "No. But it'll be _hilarious _to watch."

Boq slumped in his seat. "Oh. Great. Thanks for that."

Avaric grinned. "No worries. It's all part of my awesomeness."

Boq managed a grimace in reply.


	7. The Photo

**DISCLAIMER: I wish it was mine. It's not though. But sometimes I like to pretend.**

**AN. Sorry the final Avaric/Boq bit is so short! I just could not think of anything.**

**The idea for Elphaba's photo actually came from a _Dawson's Creek_ episode!**

**The Photo**

Elphaba watched in confusion and growing dread as Fiyero prowled about the room looking through the many props and costumes in the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"I told you. I had an idea for your photo, I'm just looking for the right costume."

"Why do we need costumes?!" Elphaba demanded.

He shushed her, and then disappeared amongst racks of clothing.

"What size are you?" he called out to her.

Elphaba quickly got to her feet. "It's a _costume _room, not a dress salon. I'm pretty sure they don't have multiple sizes."

She was imagining all the worse things he could emerge with. No doubt something green.

And finally, he returned and tossed her a pile of fabric.

"Put this on."

Elphaba spluttered inelegantly, even _before _she actually looked at what he had thrown at her and realised it was an evening dress. A black and beige lace, full length evening dress.

_"Are you freaking kidding me?!"_

"Just do it. You can change amongst the racks. I won't look, I promise."

"Your word means a lot to me," she said sarcastically. "That's not even the point. You do remember the point of the photo, right? It's supposed to reflect how we see one another. I don't see how _this _is going to reflect anything."

"It's just a dress, don't be so overdramatic," Fiyero rolled his eyes. "I have a point, I promise. Which I shall explain, once you have the dress on."

Elphaba tightened her mouth and crossed her arms. Fiyero mimicked her.

"We can do this all day, green girl," he told her, although "green girl" was said differently than usual. Elphaba just couldn't put her finger on how, but it was strangely unnerving.

They stood there for a few more moments, until Elphaba realised he was actually serious and she relented.

"If you look, I'm going to hex your balls off and make you eat them," she warned as she headed towards the racks where there was more privacy to change.

She could practically hear Fiyero flinch at her threat.

"How about I go get the camera?" he suggested instead and left without waiting for her to agree.

Elphaba was glad there was no mirror, she was sure she looked ridiculous. She changed quickly and was surprised to find the dress actually fit almost perfectly, it was just a tad tight- or maybe it was just tighter than Elphaba preferred. It had tiny straps holding the dress up, and Elphaba didn't think she had ever felt more self-conscious or awkward in her life- and that was saying something. This was something Galinda could wear, not her. She was tempted to hex Fiyero anyway just for whatever the hell he had been thinking.

She took the chair Fiyero had been sitting on, using the time while he was gone to think about the photo for Fiyero she would have to put together. Elphaba was jerked out of her thoughts when Fiyero returned, and she fought a smirk as he tentatively opened the door and entered the room.

But her smirk faded at the look on his face when he saw her.

"Shut up. You picked this dress, you can't blame me because it looks horrendible," she snapped.

"That's not... um... it doesn't..."

Fiyero faltered and gave up.

"Hang on, I'm not quite finished. What size foot are you?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Eight. But again, I don't think-"

He wasn't listening as he went searching for shoes and whatever else he was looking for.

"I'm not wearing heels. No matter what you think you can say or do."

Fiyero reappeared, his arms full. "Fine, whatever. Can you do something with your hair?"

Elphaba stared at him. "What would you like me to do with my hair?" she asked him.

"Put it up. In whatever it's called. A bagel?"

She snorted. "I think you mean a _bun. _I'm actually glad you didn't know that, because I'm not too sure of your sexuality at this point. I'd hate to have to tell Galinda her perfect scandalacious boyfriend is gay."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Just do it, will you? And then put this on."

She caught the black feather boa he threw and sighed dramatically.

"I hope you have a clue what you're doing, because I don't."

She did as he had asked and twisted her hair up into a bun. It wasn't particularly neat, but it was up. And then she casually flung the feather boa around her neck, feeling completely ridiculous.

"So, do you feel like explaining the point of this now?"

Fiyero looked up from where he was fiddling with the camera and shrugged.

"You said everyone always sees the green and not the girl. So... I'm taking a photo of the girl."

Elphaba was actually speechless.

"I'm still green," she finally said. "It doesn't matter what I'm wearing."

Fiyero grinned. "Just wait."

He made Elphaba take a few pictures in the dress from different angles before he would let her change, which she did gratefully.

"Was that so painful?" he asked with a smirk when she returned and she ignored him, taking the camera from him.

"Alright, my turn."

Fiyero spread his arms. "Very well. What do you want me to do?"

It was now Elphaba's turn to throw something at him. Sorry, _to _him. In this case, a crown.

"Ok, so we're playing the royalty angle, are we?"

"Shut up, and sit down. That will be your throne," she said pointing to the armchair he had been sitting on throughout the whole exercise.

He laughed. "Oz, I _wish _the throne was as comfy as this chair!"

He put on the crown at a jaunty angle and sat sideways in the chair, his legs crossed and hanging off the side.

"This good?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but then had an idea. "Fine. One this way and then one serious photo, deal?"

He nodded in agreement, and happily posed for both photos.

"So, what's your purpose with this photo?"

Elphaba shrugged as she packed the camera away carefully. "Maybe if you had a photo of yourself actually resembling a king, you might believe you can actually be king."

There was a pause.

"Well... I'm going to go," Fiyero finally said awkwardly. "Get some lunch I think."

Elphaba nodded. "I'm going to go see Doctor Dillamond."

"Right. So... I'll see you around, green girl."

Elphaba gave a faint nod in return and then they left the room and went their separate ways. Doctor Dillamond had been right, Elphaba reflected, as she headed towards the history building. The hour- and the assignment- had been most interesting. Turns out there might just be more to Fiyero than met the eye. Who would have thought?

* * *

It took Boq fifteen minutes to convince Avaric to do the photo, that this was the final part of their assignment and after this, Boq would leave and they would never have to speak ever again. This appealed to both of them, so Avaric finally agreed.

"We're supposed to choose the pose for our partner. It's supposed to reflect how we see one another," Boq explained once he had gone to get a camera and returned to the room.

Avaric gave a long suffering sigh and reluctantly got to his feet.

"Fine. Stand by the window."

Puzzled, Boq did so.

"Stand on this."

Avaric indicated a small trunk nearby and Boq did so.

"Um, why am I doing this?" he asked.

"So you look taller," Avaric explained as though it was obvious.

Boq frowned, but couldn't help but feel hopeful. "That's how you see me?"

Avaric shrugged. "Not really. But it'll look cool."

"Oh. Right."

Avaric took the photos, although Boq wasn't even sure the camera was pointing at him, let alone that it would make him look taller.

"I think my photo should be of me looking awesome," Avaric said.

Boq rolled his eyes. "Sure."

He knew perfectly well how he saw Avaric. An hour ago, he had been an ass. Now, he was an ass and a drunk.

He quickly and casually took a few shots of Avaric lying on his bed drinking his fourth beer and surrounded by the three empty bottles he had already consumed.

"Done," he said and hoped Avaric wouldn't want to see the photo.

He didn't.

"Good. See you never, Munchkin."

"Sounds great," Boq muttered and let himself out of the room.

* * *

Like Fiyero, Galinda had discoverated great inspiration for her photo of Nessa; and like Fiyero's, it required time and a change of clothes.

Galinda took the younger Thropp girl up to the room she shared with Elphaba, after stopping along the way to pick up a camera; and spent careful time giving Nessarose a makeover, complete with clothes, hair and makeup. Galinda quickly found that Nessa was a much more willing, eager and grateful makeover subject than Elphaba.

The blonde went through her closet and selected a beautiful yet simple dress in a soft blue for Nessa to wear, with matching heels; then carefully applied makeup and curled Nessa's hair and styled it in the latest fashion.

When she saw the finished look, Nessa was overwhelmed.

"Don't cry, you'll ruin the makeup," Galinda said hastily, seeing Nessa's eyes well up.

Nessa laughed sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I just... I never imagined... I look so different."

"You look completely beautiful," Galinda beamed at her. "But there's just one more thing."

She helped Nessa out of her chair and arranged her so she was sitting on the window seat. And if you hadn't known that Nessa couldn't walk, you would never suspect. You would just see a tragically beautiful girl sitting by a window in a beautiful dress- probably on her way out to a dance or a date- with the light capturing her shining eyes and brilliant smile.

"I thought this would be a nice photo. No chair, just you," Galinda said gently.

Nessa couldn't agree more.

"Keep the dress," Galinda told her when Nessa mentioned changing after the photo had been taken.

Nessa was stunned. "What? Are you sure?"

Galinda nodded happily. "Of course, I have a hundred of them. Wear it on your next date with Boq, and remind him how lucky he is to have you."

Nessa beamed, and she was suddenly extra glad that her sister had a friend like Galinda.

"Thank you, Galinda."

Galinda waved a hand. "It's nothing. Alright, my turn for a photo. What were you thinking, Nessa?"

It would surprise no one to learn that Galinda _loved _having her photo taken, and this was the part of the assignment she'd been looking forward to the most for the entire hour. And she was completely willing to go along with any ideas Nessa came up with.

Nessa was thoughtful for a few moments, until she had an idea.

She looked at Galinda uncertainly. "Do you remember what you said about people only liking you because you're pretty?"

Galinda nodded. "Yes."

"Well... what if we did... sort of the opposite of what you did to me?" Nessa suggested. "No makeup or fancy hairstyle... you could borrow a dress of Elphaba's?"

Galinda wrinkled her nose at the thought of wearing one of her roommate's dresses, simply because they were _so _unfashionable; but she got the image Nessa was going for.

"I like it," she decided. "That's a great idea, Nessa."

So Galinda scrubbed off all her makeup and pulled back her blonde curls into a simple ponytail and swallowed her distaste to pull on one of Elphaba's plain, unfashionable navy blue dresses- because the only time Galinda agreed to wear black was to funerals or black and white themed parties.

Then Nessa and Galinda agreed that she would sit on the edge of her bed for Nessa to take the photo. Even in an unfashionable dress, with no makeup and her hair simply pulled back, Galinda was naturally beautiful, and Nessa couldn't help but reflect how bitterly unfair that was.

"Done. I'm sure that will look great," Nessa said as she took the photo.

"Thank Oz, I can take this dress off!" Galinda said immediately, hurrying to change and Nessa couldn't help but laugh.

"So, I guess we're done," Nessa said once Galinda had changed.

"I guess so. This was really fun," Galinda said and Nessa was pretty sure she was sincere.

"It was," she agreed. "I hope the others did just as well."

Galinda laughed. "Oh, Elphie and Fiyero! I wonder how _that _went."

"And Boq and Avaric," Nessa reminded her.

"Well, I'm going to go find Fiyero. Are you going to meet Bick?"

"Boq," Nessa corrected automatically. "And yes, I suppose I will. Thank you for today, Galinda."

Galinda smiled and hugged Nessa briefly. "No worries. And if you ever want to talk or have coffee... let me know. I'd really love to hang out again."

Nessa beamed. "I will, thank you."

Like the other pairs before them, the girls left together and then went their separate ways. Galinda didn't find Fiyero, but she did find Elphaba.

"How did it go?" she asked, not sure if she wanted an answer.

Elphaba paused. "It was... insightful."

Galinda smiled in agreement as she fell into step with her friend. That sounded about right. It had been a most interesting hour.

And when Dr Dillamond looked over everyone's answers and photos, he was mostly pleased with what he saw. He could only hope that this assignment had achieved its purpose.

But he could never have guessed that- in the cases of some of his students- this was only the beginning of the changes in perception of their partners. Especially one scandalacious prince and one green girl- who, when captured in black and white film in a striking evening gown and feather boa with her hair swept up, looked nothing more than a beautiful young woman.

**The End**

**AN. That's all, folks! Thanks for reading. I'm thinking of doing a little video this week to talk about my next fic, so that'll be up on YouTube and my blog eventually. And hopefully today I should get to write my blog recap of my NZ Wicked trip.  
**


End file.
